Dimensional Chaos
by rokkstarz1184
Summary: Maka and Soul are called to the death room by Kid to discover that there is some kind of disturbance out to the east of Death city and they are told to take a mysterious new kid named Ryuko and his two partners along. After getting to the Disturbance they are sucked in and transported to another world and Ryuko starts to reveal his shrouded past
1. Resonance and Chakra: Who knew?

Hi there this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

This takes place after the end of the Soul Eater Manga and After the Latest Naruto story arc has ended so there may be spoilers and stuff I may have made up,

Enjoy!

"Maka Albarn and Soul Eater to the death room, repeat, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater to the death room." The intercom blaired through the DWMA.

"This sucks" said Soul, as he walked down the halls of the school. "We fight the freaking kishin and we still have to go to school."

"Well be thankful that we don't need extra classes and the teachers practically pass the both of us no matter what we do," Maka responded with a small huff. "Besides with Kid calling us to the death room, we get to skip class!"

"But Maka, you hate skipping class and anything that may interrupt your learning." Soul said knowingly.

"Oh shut it you baka, before I hit you in the head!" said Maka. They reached the death room and opened the door as they walked down the row of gallows they noticed three people who they didnt know talking with Kid.

"Ah Maka, Soul you are here, thank you for coming. This here is a new kid who showed up in town recently and his two weapon partners. The meisters name is Ryoku," Kid said with a heavy pant as Ryoku waved, "the girl on the left with the brown hair is Kymune, and the girl on the right with the red hair is Tsugiri," the girls both smiled and waved to Soul and Maka.

"Hi there, so why did you call us here Kid?" asked Maka

"I am glad you asked, there has been an unnaturally large energy disturbance just to the east of Death city, I want you and Soul to take Ryoku and the girls with you and check it out."

"Ok but why do I have to take the new kid, won't he be kind of inexperienced?"

"I thought so too but I was just testing out his strength and he is no pushover I can tell you that." Kid panted out.

"Is that why you are almost collapsed on the ground?" Asked Soul.

_Wow, _thought Maka, _to be able to fight Death the Kid, or to be able to push a shinigami to panting and not having seemingly broken a sweat is no small feat. _Maka looked at the new kid with a new light. He was slightly taller than her, had a stocky build, His black hair had a red flare on the tips and he dressed in a way that reminded her a lot of Black Star, but it was all a deep royal blue color. "So all we have to do is take a look at the energy?" she asked.

"Yes then report back to me immediately with this mirror," Kid said handing maka a small handheld mirror.

"Right than, lets get going!" Ryoku shouted.

_He even sounds like Black Star, _she thought, _This will be interesting._

"We can take my motorcycle, good thing I just got a new sidecar for it, it's parked out front," said Soul, "This will be interesting," he added with a smile

After making it out of Death city and to the disturbance, Maka was starting to wonder what caused the problem, was it natural? was it by a new foe? Or was it something someone made up to put a joke on someone? Any way it is something that needs to be found out and gotten to the bottom of.

When they got to the source of the energy they found that it seemed to be nothing more than just a rip in space with a blinding white light coming from the other side of the rift.

"I wonder if there is anything on the other side?" Soul asked.

"I don't know if there is but there is only one way to find out." Maka said.

* * *

Naruto landed on the edge just outside the Hokage's office and rapped on the window.

"Hey Baa-chan! You wanted to see me?" Naruto yelled through the glass.

"Oh for God's sake, can't you come through the door like any normal person?" Tsunade yelled back.

Naruto let himself in through the window and replied, "Yeah but that wouldn't be as fun! Besides you let Kakashi-sensei do it."

"Yes because he only does it once in a while and not every dang time I summon him, any way down to business, the council has confirmed that you will become my successor to the Hokage position."

"Yesss! I finally did it! I am going to be Hokage, and earn respect from everyone in the village!" Naruto exclaimed as he danced around the office.

"Ok first off, you already have everyones respect after you pulled off that stunt and defeated Madara. Second, while the elders did agree to it, they still think that you are a long way from becoming Hokage so they want me to train you personally on how to run the village." Tsunade said with a slight smirk.

Naruto stopped dancing and looked at her, "Wait, what? I have to learn how to run a village? I think that that seems easier than what you make it out to be Granny."

"Look, from now on I am your mentor and you are to call me sensei, got it? None of this Granny crap." Tsunade growled at Naruto.

Just as Naruto opened his mouth to say something, there was a knock at the door, "Come in," Tsunade yelled. A ninja burst into the room out of breath.

"Tsunade-sama, the scouts found something that they could not identify and the intelligence team couldn't figure out what it is so they want you to come down and see it." He panted.

"Fine, I will be right down. Naruto! You're coming with! think of it as your first training lesson." Tsunade said with a commanding tone of voice.

"Yes ma'am," Naruto said weakly.

* * *

"Ouch" Soul complained, "That was weird, and remind me why are we hiding?"

"Idiot, we are in a place we don't know and we don't know if we can trust the people that showed up after we got here." Maka replied with a withering tone.

"I get it, but would you check out the new kid, he is curled up in a ball like this brings back bad memories." Soul said, pointing to Ryoku.

"Why here of all places, why couldn't it be Goku's place, I liked it there," he mumbled

"What is his problem, and how did we get here?" asked Soul.

"I don't know how we got here, all I remember is getting dragged into the rift after the earthquake happened." replied Maka

"It felt more like the dropping of a heavy base more than an earthquake," said Soul.

"I know now shush, here comes someone new," Maka said quieting Soul.

The two people who arrived were a boy and a woman, both blonde, and both about the same height, The woman looked remarkably young, and VERY busty, Maka felt a twinge of jealousy before suppressing it. The boy had these strange lines on his face like whiskers, he wore a orange coat with a strange symbol on the back, "Hey Baa-sensei, do you have any idea what this thing is?" The one with the orange jacket said.

"I told you to stop calling me that! And no I don't know what it is Naruto," Said the woman.

"I wonder if something might come out of it?" Wondered the one called Naruto.

"Oh great it had to be Naruto, and Tsunade too. This day couldn't get any worse, I wish i was somewhere else," muttered Ryuko.

"Don't feel so bad Ryuko," Tsugiri said.

"Yeah, I know this place has a lot of bad memories for you but you should help out Maka and Soul by telling them where we are," said Kymune.

"WHAT?" said Soul and Maka simultaneously. "You know something about this place?" asked Maka.

"Yeah I do. I don't like that I know this place cause I was ridiculed for being what is called 'The One With The Cursed Eye' in my village. The eye power is actually part of my heritage from my clan called the Tsumakitengan. It is the main reason that I left this realm," Ryuko replied with disdain. "I know the two people talking in front of the rift, the one in the orange is Uzumaki Naruto, and the other one is the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. The Hokage is responsible for watching over the Hidden Leaf village, I was from the Hidden Mist village, off to the east."

"Ok so you are from this world, how we got here is a mistery to me." Said Soul questioningly.

"Yeah, I escaped from this world after the chunin exams because I couldn't take the pressure anymore. I ran from my village and found a rift in the air right before me, I didn't know what to do so I walked through and I found myself in front of the house of my partners, in the rain, with my clothes ripped. They took me in and I lived with them and found out that they were Demon Weapons, so I trained with them every day and I mastered using their weapon styles. I did manage to collect 198 Kishin egg souls and 2 which souls and turned the two of them into death scythes." Ryuko continued to explain, "After that I thought that I might try to go to the DWMA and learn a few things. On my way I found another rift, I tried to get away from it as fast as possible but it dragged me in. But i didn't end up in this world I found myself outside of a building labeled capsule corp. Needless to say I got out of there pretty fast after I saw two guys flying around beating the crap out of each other. So I was wandering around for a little while hopping dimensions, until I came back to yours and continued on to the DWMA and here I am now. " I don't know much about it but I do know one thing, after that ordeal I became a new man, I became something I like to call, A Dimensional Drifter.

* * *

So that was the first chapter I hoped you liked it!

There will be more to follow

Later


	2. Ninjas and Meisters, She's Fifty?

Second chapter! If you have any suggestions then place them in your review and I will look over them to see what I can do. Thanks!

"What do you mean by a Dimensional Drifter?" Asked Soul who had a baffled look on his face.

"It means exactly what I said it means, I am someone who travels through the many worlds in this universe. There are many that are plain and boring, but there are some that are some that can be very exciting to be in," replied Ryoku.

"Well in any case we should keep watching what these people are doing here, but Soul you should probably change into a scythe now," said Maka.

"You two do the same, I don't want to take any chances and if we have a fight on our hands I want to be prepared," the black haired kid says.

"Right I see what you want Maka. So lets get this going!" Soul says with growing excitement. "I kind of want to fight these guys to see what kind of game they have," he said with a shark toothed grin spreading across his face.

"Naruto, you have noticed the people in the bushes, right?" Tsunade asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, its giving me the creeps. I wonder who they are, and if their friendly?" Naruto wondered.

"Well we could always flush them out and see…" Tsunade trailed off. Naruto nodded and pulled out a kunai knife and sent it flying into the bushes. And then as if it was a boomerang, the kunai came right back at Naruto who caught it within an inch of his face. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed with a yelp.

"We know you are in there! Come out now or we will have to use force!" Tsunade yelled at the bushes while the other ninjas in the clearing looked at her with bafflement. Two people exited the woods with weapons in hand, which was odd, Tsunade could have sworn there were five chakra signatures. One was a girl, who looked no more than fiffteen to Tsunade. She had blond pigtails in her hair and carried a giant scythe a little taller than she was. _She dresses like a schoolgirl with that short skirt but the black trenchcoat gives her the air of someone who knows what they are doing. _The other one, was a boy, who had black hair and red spikes on the tips. _He reminds me of Naruto for some reason, but what kind of weapon is he wielding? _He carried two swords that were about as half as tall as he was, The hand-guard looked like it was a blade, and extended to a point just a little ways in front of the sword blade itself. The sword's had a little curve to them and each had a giant barb on the end, one was black and the other was white and they both had mysterious symbols running up the side of them. _I don't get this at all. Who are they? Where did they come from? And why do they look like they are going to fight?_

Suddenly the black-haired one rushed forward with blinding speed and attacked the ninjas that were surrounding Naruto and Tsunade. "This kid is fast! But I can't feel any kind of chakra use from him!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I know!" Yelled Naruto, "he is really fast isn't he? I like this guy more and more!"

All of a sudden the girl rushed towards Tsunade, yelling and swinging that scythe around like a madman, but a very skilled madman nonetheless. "YAHHH!" Tsunade yelled as she punched the ground and breaking the earth. The girl jumped up and brought down the scythe in a deadly arc towards Tsunade's neck, she barely dodged it. She glanced over to where Naruto was fighting the other one. She saw that Naruto was losing, but he had not used sage mode or the nine tails chakra yet. Then she saw the telltale signs of sage mode by the red rings around his eyes. The boy looked as if he was about to be overwhelmed by power. Than he yelled something Tsunade couldn't quite make out and picked up the pace, his swords swinging in a hypnotic style, as the the blades caught the light of day and flickered. Tsunade was worrying about Naruto, he looked as if he had met his match.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent!" Yelled the girl with the scythe as she brought it down on Tsunade's head.

"Stop!" Tsunade yelled, "This needless fighting is getting us nowhere, and I'm sure that we both want some answers about what is going on."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, I didn't really want to hurt this blond here anyway," the kid with the black hair said.

"Ryoku, was that really necessary?" Asked the girl

"Why of course it was Maka!" replied the boy named Ryoku.

"Ok then first off, I'm Tsunade the Hokage of the hidden Leaf village, and the 'blond' over there is Naruto the Hokage-in-training."

"Baa-sama," Naruto whined.

"I told you to cut that out! Just because I'm fifty doesn't mean that you can exploit it at every chance you get!" Tsunade roared at Naruto.

"Wait, You're FIFTY?" exclaimed Maka.

All of a sudden her scythe started glowing. Tsunade and Naruto jumped back.

"What is happening to your scythe?" Naruto yelped.

"Oh my friend is just coming to say hi to you both," Maka explained as if this was an everyday occurrence.

The scythe then lept out of her hands and changed shape in midair, when it landed it was no longer a scythe it was a human being with white hair and looked about the same age as Maka.

"So you are the one who is fifty, huh? Kinda reminds me of Blair with the way she looks," said the new kid.

"Soul, its not nice to judge people on how they dress. But now that you mention it, she does kind of remind me of Blair."

"Speaking of," Soul turned to the forest, "I know you're there Blair, you can come out now! We won't hold it against you for sneaking along."

A black cat in a pointed hat then walked out of the woods, looked around at everyone and sat down.

"This is Blair?" asked Tsunade, "I don't see how I remind you of her."

"Oh, give me a minute please," said Maka, "Blair, you should probably show your true form now, or are Soul and I going to have to make you?" The cat then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and in her place was a grown woman dressed in all black with purple curly hair.

"Awwww Maka, you couldn't let me have any fun couldn't you." Blair said with a pout.

Tsunade and Naruto both gawked at the sight of the lady who one second ago, was a cat. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Tsunade thundered, "Is that thing a witch?!"

"How dare you accuse me of being a witch," Blair said with a slight smile, "All I am is a cat with ridiculous amounts of magical power."

Naruto was gawking at the sight of this person, "Wait you're a cat? I don't get this at all."

"It is rather quite simple, in our world there are people with magical ability called witches, and some animals may not be a witch but they still have some magical ability, Blair is one of those animals or I guess in this case, cat," Ryoku explained as if this was normal. His weapon partners back to their human forms.

"Ryoku I have something to ask you," said Maka, "Back there when you were facing Naruto, the thing you did was not a soul resonance, what did you do?"

"Oh that, the thing is is that I have a very diverse chakra signature and am able to infuse that with my weapons, what I was using was wind ninjutsu." Ryuko replied with a shrug.

"You can use ninjutsu, and your a wind element user just like Naruto." Tsunade said with a hint of wonder. "Where did you say you were from?"

"Me, Soul and Ryoku's two weapon partner's, Kymune and Tsugiri, come from a place called Death city, who is run by lord Death or rather his son Death the Kid." Maka explained, "But Ryoku claims to be from this world. He says he grew up in a place called the Hidden Mist village and was shunned by the people who lived there because of his clans eye power."

"Wait you come from the Hidden Mist? That would explain how you can use chakra." Naruto said, "But what I don't get is why you ran away."

"That is because of my eye power called the Tsumakitengan," Ryoku said looking slightly depressed at the thought.

"Wait you said the Tsumakitengan right?" Tsunade said with a hint of worry, "You don't mean the same as the one that was used by the assassin clan of Saguaro? They called it the midnight sun with the power to hold any living being in its gaze in place," she finished with a slight choke in her voice.

Ryoku sighed and said, "Yep thats the one, I wish it wasn't though. I was pushed around everyday because of something my ancestors did, not me myself."

"Than you are just like me," said Naruto. "I used to be pushed around because I have a demon sealed inside of me and people thought that I was the demon itself. But I just kept on going and I set a goal for myself saying that I would become the Hokage and I worked myself in order to get this far and my dream is going to become reality because of that."

"If I wanted respect I would have left my village changed my name and moved to another hidden village. Not me I just wanted someone I knew to like me, I saw that that was never going to happen so I left and found the rift that brought me to their world."

"Huh," said Naruto with a huff, "That actually explains a lot, but did you throw a kunai knife at me after mine went in there?"

"No I didn't, all I did was take your knife, hook it around my blade and throw it back. Want to see?" Asked Ryoku with a slight smile?

"Would I ever!" Naruto said with growing excitement.

"I would also like to see this done, I want to see how skilled this boy is." Tsunade said with curiosity in her voice. They all walked off to the gates of the city talking all the way about each of their worlds.

Death the Kid paced in the Death Room, worried that Maka hasn't responded about the disturbance. _I might want to call Black Star and go with him to check this out. I am worried about Maka and Soul, I'm pretty sure that the new kid can handle himself but I just can't shake this feeling that something is off about him. _

End of Chapter 2 I hope you liked it! Third to follow soon. I also apologize for any typos you may see


	3. Meet the Gang, WHY DID YOU BRING HIM?

My god its chapter 3 Please leave a review, It will help me out so much, also it will give me new ideas for other fan fics. Enjoy this chapter

The hooded figure looks up from the shadows, "Its time, Master," he intoned with a monotonous voice.

"It is now isn't it," said the man sitting on a throne made out of obsidian with its jagged edges and black core. "I have waited long centuries for this day to come. When the barriers between the worlds weakened and I could break out of this infernal prison. And when I do, I will lay waste to all worlds in existence, And NOTHING CAN STOP ME! They will pay for what I have suffered, and this world will burn." He screamed at the darkness and laughed like the kishin was making his madness spike. "MHAAHAHAWAHAHAAHAHAAAA," He yelled as his eyes lit up with symbol that looked like a midnight sun, "These worlds will perish at my hand."

"Whoa, I didn't even know that was possible with a sword!" Naruto exclaimed after Ryoku showed him what he did to reverse the kunai knife.

"It is pretty cool isn't it?" Ryoku said with a sigh of happiness that he has a friend. Do you want to see my Kekkei Genkai?

"You mean the Tsumakitengan? Hell Yeah!" Naruto jumped up and down with excitement.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Ryoku breaths out slowly with his eyes shut and looks down. He snaps his head up and opens his eyes.

"I don't see anything different," Naruto pointed out. He leaned in to take a closer look, and that is when the Tsumakitengan activated. It started at the edge of his eye, turning the whites to black, as it reached his iris the blackness continued. Only his pupils were not black, the turned a brilliant gold and spread out golden threads to the edge of his eye.

"Woah, that is actually pretty cool, I think it does look like a midnight sun," Naruto suddenly froze on the spot.

"Oh crap it happened again," Ryoku grunted out. "You see the thing is, is that when I hold you in my gaze for about five seconds, you get trapped in a powerful genjutsu that makes your body think that you are frozen in place, when in reality, there is really nothing."

"I see chains wrapped around my body keeping me from moving," Naruto said slightly panicked.

Ryoku deactivated his Kekkei Genkai and Naruto was able to move just as Hinata walked into the door.

"H-Hi, Naruto-kun," they Hyuga said while blushing, "Congratulations on becoming the Hokage-in-training. Who is this person?"

Maka herd the mirror in her pocket start to ring, "Crap! I forgot to tell Kid what happened," she groaned as she pulled the ringing glass out of her coat. "Scythe Meister Maka here, what is it Kid?"

"Maka? Is that you? Thank Death I found you, I'm so confused right now. WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Kid yelled through the mirror.

"Uh, oh. That can't be good, we had better go get him," Soul said with a sigh. He walked to the door but stopped halfway, his ears pricked up. "Did I hear who I thought I heard?"

Maka strained her ears to listen to what Soul pointed out. She could hear a faint 'yaaaaahoooo,' "Oh god, Kid brought him along?" Maka said with a slight groan.

"What seems to be the matter?" Tsunade said. All of a sudden, a certain pink haired Kunoichi bursts through the door, "We have a problem," she pants out.

"What is going on now?!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"There is a kid with blue hair running through the village causing a ruckus and generating chaos in the streets," Sakura stated. There was a sudden banging on the window and they all looked out to see none other than Black Star standing outside with Tsubaki right next to him

"Found you Maka," he said with a grin. He hopped down and walked in with Tsubaki right behind him.

And thats the end of chapter 3 I know it's a bit short but I'll make it up to you.


End file.
